1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding arrangement for an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric machine is described in DE 103 17 749 A1, for example, where the coil windings are pushed directly onto and arranged on trapezoidal stator teeth. The coil windings can be mounted quickly and easily on the stator, and the distance between the tooth flanks and the coil windings can be decreased, which has the effect of increasing the efficiency of the electric machine. However, this arrangement of the coil windings is subject to the danger that, during the operation of the electric machine and under the action of the associated vibrations, the coil windings can shift position relative to the stator teeth and to the base of the slot formed between two adjacent teeth and, thus, damage a layer of impregnating agent provided there and the insulating sheath of the coil conductor. As a result, the electric machine is at risk of short-circuiting and failure. It has been discovered that in spite of the spatial proximity of the coil windings to the teeth, the efficiency of an electric machine equipped with trapezoidal teeth and coils cannot be increased to the anticipated degree.